


Spring Training 2 - First Date

by rose_malmaison



Series: Spring Training [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Baseball, First Date, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as first dates go, it is a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Training 2 - First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another 500-word drabble for NCIS-drabble at LJ. This is a sequel to 'Spring Training' because I couldn't leave the guys hanging.

  
  
  
< • > < • > < • >  
  
 **First Date**  
  
As far as first dates go, it is a disaster.  
  
First off, the classic film they want to see isn't showing and they settle for a B-rated action flick. Then Tony bites down on an un-popped kernel of popcorn and cracks a tooth. Gibbs gets a painful leg cramp from the cheap theater seats. A couple of teens seated behind them make out through the entire movie, kicking the back of their seats at regular intervals.  
  
By mutual consent, they leave before it's over but when they get in Tony's car, it won't start. They spend the next half hour fiddling under the hood and, of course, it starts to rain so they get soaked – again – and by the time they get to Tony's condo, he's positive he's getting a cold.  
  
"I'd offer to make this up to you," says Tony with a nervous laugh. "Only I'm not sure that's possible. Even if I asked you out again, you'd say no because this has ruined any chance I had of showing you–"  
  
Instead of retreating, Gibbs steps forward and closes the door behind them. "Shut up, Tony," he says, pulling Tony into his arms. His mouth hovers near Tony's as if he's waiting for a cue but Tony's so surprised – and aroused – he just stands there within the circle of Gibbs' arms and breathes unevenly.  
  
Gibbs dips his head a little and licks the corner of Tony's mouth. "Butter," he explains.  
  
Tony whispers, "I'm afraid." This is the moment he's been waiting for, yearning for, for _ten years_ , and he's frozen.  
  
"Why?" Gibbs asks so softly that Tony's heart melts.  
  
"I'm gonna mess this up," Tony replies, hating that his voice trembles.  
  
With a fond laugh, Gibbs hugs him tightly. "Hey, you're not alone. I've been down this road a few times myself, you know."  
  
Hopeful, Tony raises his eyes to meet Gibbs' blue ones. They're bright and confident and there's something else, a kind of freedom that Tony's never seen there before. "Practice makes perfect?" he suggests lightly.  
  
Gibbs says seriously, "Then we'd better start practice."  
  
"Warm-ups first?" Tony suggests.  
  
"Hmm. Need the right ballfield." Gibbs nods in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
They make it there and strip off their damp clothes, and before Tony can think of the next move, they're lying on the bed facing each other, a blanket pulled up for warmth. Tony realizes three things: that he's not half as embarrassed as he expected, that Gibbs has a _really_ nice chest, and that they haven't kissed yet.  
  
Gibbs remedies the kiss issue. His lips are warm and dry, and his mouth seems large at first but as soon as his tongue starts to explore Tony's mouth, Tony moans and thinks, _what a wonderful fit_.  
  
< • > < • > < • >  
  
There's another game on Saturday, Feebs vs. NavyCops, and this time, as the Feebs call, "Easy out! Easy out!" Gibbs hits a three-run homer and runs the bases with a huge grin on his face.  
  
< • > end  < • >


End file.
